This invention relates to a bicycle seat, and more specifically to a bicycle seat which is easily mounted on a bicycle and has a minimized adverse effect on the groin and genitalia of a bicycle rider.
Traditional bicycle seats are saddle-shaped and put all of the cyclist""s weight on the pubic tubercle and ischiopubic ramus of the pelvis. The recent literature cites increasing reports by cyclists, amateurs and professionals alike, who suffer adverse effects therefrom. Typical adverse experiences, caused by pressure induced by the currently designed saddle-shaped bicycle seat resulting in blunt trauma to the perineal and pelvic structures, suffered include the following symptoms: groin numbness or paresthesia, penile numbness or paresthesia, immediate impotence, delayed impotence, inability to ejaculate or experience orgasm, or the possible correlation with an elevated prostate specific antigen score.
The horn of the saddle designed seat fits directly against the before mentioned pelvic structures. This results in occlusion of arteries and veins supplying blood flow to the penis, as well as, compression of local nerves as they are sandwiched between the horn of the bicycle seat and the bony structures of the anterior pelvis. The resultant outcome is a numbing effect or paresthesia, as reported by many cyclists, that can result in sustained paresthesia of the groin and penis, delayed or immediate impotence, and perhaps even an elevated prostate specific antigen.
Many scientific studies are known to have considered this problem, which are reported in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,988,739 and 6,019,423 to Mr. John P. Dodge and Dr. John R. Dodge, which are incorporated herein by reference.
This particular type of very desirable seat becomes less useful if it may not be adapted to be fitted onto a variety of bicycles. Thus, if a seat of this type can be adapted to a number of different bicycles, it becomes much more useful.
Thus, it proper to conclude that there is a major problem with bicycle seat design. This problem requires an effective solution.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision of a bicycle seat adapted to protect the genital area of a rider.
A further objective of this invention is to provide an anatomically correct seat to assist in the positioning of a rider on the bicycle.
A still further objective of this invention is to provide an anatomically correct seat to provide comfort for a rider.
Yet a further objective of this invention is to provide an anatomically correct seat to avoid arterial pressure on a rider.
Also, an objective of this invention is to provide an anatomically correct seat with strong seat support.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an anatomically correct seat for use on a bicycle.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide an anatomically correct seat for relieving pressure on the bone structure.
Still, another objective of this invention is to provide an anatomically correct seat to provide comfort for a rider.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a mounting device in order to permit an anatomically correct seat to be mounted on any type of a bicycle.
A still further objective of this invention is to provide a U-shaped bracket suitable for mounting an anatomically correct seat on a bicycle.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives, become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing an ergonomically and anatomically correct bicycle seat having a pair of U-shaped brackets supporting the seat on a bicycle, which seat includes a platform to receive the buttocks of a bicycle rider and a support mechanism for the platform in order to permit the anatomically correct seat to be mounted on a bicycle.